


Take a Flyer

by Hallownight89



Series: Reconciliation adventures [6]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Quickies, Shameless Smut, Smut, no time to waste, on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallownight89/pseuds/Hallownight89
Summary: TAKE A FLYER"Flyers" being shoes, this is to have sex while still dressed, or “without going to bed.”
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: Reconciliation adventures [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108202
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	Take a Flyer

It had taken Anthony and Benedict a few days to be able to look their sister in the face again after the Grounsilling incident.

Violet and Eloise ever the observant and fed up of the strange atmosphere had asked what had happened to which all three had replied “nothing mother” before bursting out laughing. After vowing never to ask again, and Daphne apologising it was agreed never to be brought up again and despite Eloise still trying to find out and Violet noting the blush on her eldest daughters face and the smirk on her Son in laws promptly decided she did not want to know.

Eloise had cornered her sister later that evening asking to which Daphne had snapped and stated “I will tell you when dear sister you are married” Eloise seemed to understand that would be the end of the subject and had not brought it up again.

The Bridgerton’s had returned to their rooms to dress for dinner, though it was informal Violet still insisted that they change, and given that Gregory was covered in dirt from their game of Pall Mall that afternoon it was probably wise.

Daphne had changed already and made her way to her husband’s proper study some urgent letter had arrived shortly after luncheon and he had disappeared to tend to it after assuring everyone he would join them for dinner.

Knocking lightly on the door she hears him call “enter” and she walked in, Simon had not looked up as she entered and she could see the crease in his brow “is everything alright?” She asked as she approached the desk, she hated seeing his brow furrowed and stress on his face.

“Daphne” he smiled looking up, he scolded himself for not noting the light knock belonged to her but he had been so engrossed in the accounts he had not realised the time and expected it to be Jeffries

Daphne pressed a kiss to her husbands lips before standing behind his seat, her dainty hands going to his shoulders and starting a light massage “is everything alright my dear. You left in quite a hurry” she asked as she rubbed his shoulders in the way she knew would ease the tension he was feeling.

“What... oh yes. It was one of the farmers on the estate near Wiltshire had a fire and lost his two prizes cattle in it. It is to be sorted and the cattle replaced” he said with a wave of his hand. When his wife rubbed his shoulder, blaze it, when his wife so much as touched or smiled at him his worries and stresses seemed to melt away.

“That feels lovely I must say...How was your afternoon dear” he asked moving to give her a little more access to his shoulder 

“Eventful,you missed Gregory trying to catch a wayward ball and fall into a rather muddy puddle ” she laughed“everyone is changing for dinner” she added pressing a little harder into her husbands shoulder. She pressed herself closer before running a hand down his chest.

“How long do we have” Simon asked a little breathlessly, hoping he was not misunderstanding her meaning. “About 30 minutes” Simon stood and wheeled around pulling his wife to him and attaching himself to her lips. “Good” he said lifting her deftly off her feet “though not fully enough time to remove your clothing sadly” 

Simon sat his wife on the edge of his large and thankfully very sturdy desk, in the months they had been back in Cyvedon he had finally redecorated his study though as much as he loathed to keep anything of his fathers, he had found himself rather attached to the desk having fucked his wife on it on a number of occasions, and this was to be another.

He truly could not get enough of her, moaning into the kiss as he fumbled with Daphne’s dress, swiftly moving the little fabric and running a hand up her bare leg, as per an earlier request he had made, she only had a slip on beneath her dress as he found too much fabric cumbersome when he wanted to take her hard and fast with little to no time to undress. “I do not care” Daphne moaned in response to his “I just need you inside me. Now!” She demanded, biting his lip a little and kissing him with all the intensity and need should could muster putting her feelings into that kiss. 

At her “now” Simon’s fingers found their goal and he groaned at how wet she was. Waiting for him, he pushed his fingers into her depths and chuckled at her groan and scream “in good time my love” and he continue to work her quickly bringing her to her peak in practised position. She was soon screaming his name clenching around his fingers.

He gave her a moment to catch her breath as he unfastened his flap taking his hard cock out and positioned himself between his wife’s legs. With a blazing kiss he entered her. He knew he would not last long and Daphne, having already peaked once would easily peak again quickly and he thrust and pound into his wife. “God I love you Daphne” he moaned between each thrust “so tight, so perfect and all mine” 

Daphne loved it when she was possessive “I love you Simon” she moaned “I am all yours. Always. Take me Simon” she cried bringing her arms around his shoulders pulling herself closer as Simon thrust once, twice, three times before both came with a yell.

Taking a few steadying breathes he placed his forehead against hers, kissed her “I love you so much” he said quietly. Daphne beamed and “I love you Simon... although, if we are to go have dinner... I may need to do something with the excess erm... fluid?” She blushed. 

“Allow me” and without warning Simon pulled a handkerchief from his jacket and dived between her legs and deftly cleaned their combined fluid. Unable to resist placing a swift kiss against his wife’s sex which earned him a scandalised “Simon!” From his wife and a swat on the head.

He appeared and grinned at her “my apologises. I could not resist” “later” she promised her eyes sparkling at them though.

He stood and helped his wife from the desk and offered his arm “shall we head to dinner”

The pair made their way to the dining room only 5 minutes late. Anthony and Benedict passed each other a knowing look at the blush on their sister face and to Violet who was taking a sip from her wine knew at this rate... it wouldn’t be long before she’s bless with a grandchild. All there held their tongues but after everyone retired for the evening. Started taking bets as to how long it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I found a website with 19th century sex terms and couldn’t resist
> 
> I have a few more ideas for stories and expanding on the betting maybe? 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome.
> 
> I am on tumblr under the same name if anyone has any prompts or stories they would like.
> 
> As usual I own nothing ❤️


End file.
